Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $13\dfrac{7}{12}-11\dfrac{3}{4} = {?}$
Explanation: Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {13\dfrac{7}{12}}-{11\dfrac{9}{12}}$ Convert ${13\dfrac{7}{12}}$ to ${12 + \dfrac{12}{12} + \dfrac{7}{12}}$ So the problem becomes: ${12\dfrac{19}{12}}-{11\dfrac{9}{12}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {12} + {\dfrac{19}{12}} - {11} - {\dfrac{9}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {12} - {11} + {\dfrac{19}{12}} - {\dfrac{9}{12}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{19}{12}} - {\dfrac{9}{12}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{10}{12}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{10}{12}$ Simplify to lowest terms: $= 1\dfrac{5}{6}$